A Revenge Gone Wrong
by xxIsabellaxEdwardxx
Summary: Edward Cullen is the most dangerous killer in the whole country. When he kills Isabella Swan's family she wants revenge. It soon turns out impossible as they start to fall for each other. All Human
1. Chapter 1 Edward Cullen

A Revenge Gone Wrong

Chapter 1- Edward Cullen

________________

Edward Cullen looked like a Greek God sitting there in lit class with a bored expression on his gorgeous face. Mr Etkins was talking about some stupid novel. Romeo and Juliet or something as lame. Edward knew better. Love didn't exist. It was just a contrivance, a stupid one that everyone around him beliveved in. He had never felt it. In fact he had never felt anything at all. His parents had left him on the street when he was just 2. He was taken to an orphanage where he never fit in. Edward never cared about it. He was unbelievably smart even as a little kid, and had to teach himself. Through the years hate grew in him. Hate towards his parents, towards these stupid orphanage and mostly towards the whole world. Edward Cullen was 12 when he ran away. He had had enough, all he wanted to do was make everyone suffer as much as he had to. He wanted other kids to lose their parents, parents to lose their kids.

He survived for three years on the streets of New York. That's when he met Theodore Rantex, the biggest maffiaboss in New York. Probably the whole country. Rantex was exactly the man Edward wanted to be. Cold and heartless. He had the luxury of killing, torturing and never getting caught. He met Rantex at a bar and knew he had to talk to him. Rantex was impressed. The first time he saw Edward he knew he had found a heir. He had no kids, no wife. Only a few young ladies to fuck, whenever he felt like it.

At the age of fifteen Edward Cullen was the most brutal killer in the United States of America. He didn't need training. He already knew how to kill quietly and how to make enemies suffer. Now thanks to Rantex he had a cover. Now he had a group of followers who could be blamed if any of the murders came out. Edward knew his first two victims. His parents. He didn't even know their names but thanks to a few acquaintances in NYPD he could get all the information he needed. Elizabeth and Anthony Cullen. Anthony Cullen was one of the best doctors in the US. He worked at Seattle Grace hospital as a surgeon. Elizatbeth on the other hand stayed home with their four kids. Colin, Samantha, Kevin and Clarissa. Edward had never felt as much as he felt the moment he found out about them. No, he didn't feel sadness, he wasn't hurt at all. Instead he felt hate. It was stronger then ever, burning him inside. That day he booked a ticket to Seattle.

His first kill was his father. It happened in the hospital parking lot. Anthony didn't even recognize his own son. That only made Edward more hateful towards the family. Elizabeth was next. Edward had stabbed Anthony, it had been easy and not fun at all. With his dear mother he wanted to have some fun. He locked her to the attic, beated and starved her. As much as Elizabeth cried, begged and screamed of agony Edward only laughed. He didn't feel anything but hate. The same hate that had turned him into one of the most dangerous killer ever. After three days it didn't feel fun anymore. Now it was time for the kids. Edward had planned everything perfectly. The kids were coming back from a school field trip the same day. Of course they had head about their father and wanted to come home immediately to their mom. Too bad she was dead. Edward waited behind the attic door while the kids were looking for their mother. After about ten minutes Edward heard footsteps coming closer up the stairs. It was hard for him not to laugh when the kid screamed. Stepping in front of the kid, Samantha, he took out his gun and shot the girl. Straight into her brain. The exact same thing happened to the other three kids. That was the first time Edward felt anything exept hate. He felt victory, he felt like he had finally accomplished something. And he liked that feeling.

Over the next two years these two main feelings in him started to disappear. He felt only a dull blow when anyone praised him or insulted him. Two days after his sixteenth birthday Rantex had died and Edward had taken over the whole business. He liked it, liked being on top, liked bossing people around. But most of all, he liked killing and now he could do it a whole lot more. That was the perfect life for him. Edward had enrolled a high school in New York. There he had made a few very useful alliances with many important families. He was unbelievably charming when he wanted to be. He practically ruled the school. But no one exept a few followers knew about the real him. Of course they only knew about what had happened after Rantex discovered Edward. No living soul knew about his past, about his parents. He had killed them all.

The bell rang and everyone stood up. Edward was out of the class first followed by Hugh Wasser and Marcus Tintern. Both of them were addicted to Edward. They were as close to Edward as possible, which meant that Edward hated them. But they were very important. Hugh's dad was the head of police and Marcus' mother worked was a very acknowledged lawyer. Both of them adored Edward. They respected him in a fearful way. Hugh and Marcus were 17 just like Edward. They were beautiful but nothing compared to their boss.

Edward Cullen was the dream of everyone. Girls wanted to be with him and guys wanted to be him. He had bronze hair and the greenest eyes anyone had ever seen. But inside was a whole different story. He now had a void that consumed everything else and he was happy with it. Since making your heart disappear wasn't possible it was his best option. To him ''good'' was everything that helped him survive and made him more powerful.''Bad'' was everything that weakened him. Like emotions. That's why he had built such a shell around him.

**That's it! Chapter 1. It was about Edward's past so you could understand the rest of the story. If there was anything you didn't understand let me know and I'll explain. :D**

**pleeeeease review. Did you like it? Hate it? **

**K , **


	2. Chapter 2 Isabella Swan

A Revenge Gone Wrong

Chapter 2- Isabella Swan

* * *

Isabella Swan was probably the happiest girl on this planet. She had a wonderful family, the best friends ever and all the guys drooling over her. But she wasn't cocky, she was friendly and modest. Her mahagony hair shined and there was always a smile on her face. She loved reading and had nothing against being alone. Everyone knew her as Bella, the one girl who can always help you with anything.

It was Bellas seventeenth birthday. She had just had the most wonderful day at school and her whole car was filled with beautiful flowers and gifts. Nothing could ruin that day. Exept for what was waiting her at home.

Bella was surprised when she didn't see them at her doorstep, they had always been waiting for her at her birthday, but she shrugged it off. Carrying as many gifts as she could she walked through the front door where she saw them. They were lying on the floor, next to each other, with blood covering every inch of the floor and their bodies. Bella dropped the gifts onto the floor and ran over to her mom. Screaming, she begged for her to not be dead. She screamed until there was no voice left. Sobbing on her knees she heard people running towards her. Through a haze she saw her neighbors. One of them was on the phone, one of them was standing on the doorframe frozen in shock. And then there were a few next to her. Mr. Tambet and her wife were carrying her, away from the living room into the yard where she sat down.

The next few days passed in a haze. She faintly remembered going to the hospital, remembered the police officers telling her that her parents had been murdered. Brutually. Three days later was the funeral. Standing in front of her parents' coffins she made a promise to herself. To murder the killer. She felt so much pain, so much angst but above it all was hate. Hate towards the person who did it. Hate towards the people who were trying to comfort her even though she knew it wasn't their fault.

When she could think clearly again she went to the police. Bella wanted to know who the killer was. Of course she had her suspects. Like Theodore Rantex. Her dad had cancelled a big deal with Rantex's law firm. But that was just plain stupid she tought, Rantex was dead, right. The police was no use in that case. ''There were no fingerprints or a weapon. We're so sorry miss. We tried our best.'' one of them said.

Bullshit Bella course there was a way to find the murderer. But it was up to her. At home she opened her Macbook. Of course, googling Theodore Rantex gave over ten thousand results. His law firm, his accomplishments and finally news of the heir. Edward Cullen. He was seventeen and had to wait until his 21st birthday to officially own the firm. Cullen lived in New York and attended Norman Thomas High School on Manhattan. Bella got up. Looks like she knew where she was moving to. New York, here I come was her last thought getting in the car. She only made one stop on her way to New York. To get a fake ID. Her new name was Izabelle Evans and from now on she was 18 years old.

New York looked like heaven. Bella had always dreamed of living in a big, busy city. Just like Big Apple. After booking a room in Plaza she had to get an apartment. It was thursday so she had only three days before attending a new school.

Izabelle got the apartment with half of the price thanks to her amazing looks and the new mini skirt she had just bought. It was in Manhattan and had a gorgeous view over the city. The furniture was alreay there, so by Saturday she had moved in.

Izabelle charmed the principal of Norman Thomas High immediately. The interview was short and after Izabelle explained how her parents are on a long business trip she was in. She was amazed by how easy it was. Everything went smoother then she had ever imagined. Now she had a free day, and she needed to go shopping as she hadn't taken any clothes from her old home.

Her parents had left her enough money so that was not a problem. Izabelle spent the day shopping, and being pampered in various beauty salongs and to her suprise she enjoyed it. Back home she started to worry about everything. How in the world was she going to kill Edward Cullen? What if someone found out? These were only a few of the questions in her head.

Finally at two a.m she just decided to take it easy for a few days. Just find out who this Cullen guy was and what were his weaknesses. It shouldn't be too hard. In the end Izabelle had no reason to have a feud towards Edward Cullen. As far as everyone else knew.

______________

**Chapter 2! That was about Bella's (Izabelle's) past. I didn't want to make it too long in case it got boring. The next chapters will be a lot longer. But only if you review :) **

**Thank you everyone who reviewed the first chapter. It gave me so much confidence, I hope you'll review again :D **

**K , **


End file.
